


Just Friends

by Error606Reset



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Baehee, Coffee Shops, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im probably not going to ever write a sex scene here, Its MC who is pansexual, Jaehee Kang's Route, Jaehee is demigay, Jaehee's and MC's coffee shop, Pansexual Character, Zen is over protective, gay for Jaehee, my fic is accidentally canon??, oh I see this is how I tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error606Reset/pseuds/Error606Reset
Summary: Her warm breath on your ear made you feel dizzy. But you weren’t fan of all this friendship talk. You had no idea how more obvious you needed to be to make her realize your feelings weren’t purely platonic.





	1. Latte art

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM JAEHEE'S ROUTE AND VALENTINES AFTER ENDING
> 
> Im posting this in the middle of night tired and without proof reading because I'm too anxious to wait for tomorrow. But I shall proof read it then. Maybe adding some more tags as well at some point.  
> This is one of the first fanfics I'm ever written, and the first thing I've ever posted on here. And I'm also not native english speaker so please don't be too harsh with me. 
> 
> Thanks for checking this out!

It was the quiet hours in the café. The few hours between after people have grabbed their morning coffees and before the lunch time jam would start. Somebody was working with their laptop at the table near the window, but otherwise the coffee shop was empty. Jaehee was standing behind the counter practicing latte art and you were sitting in front of her on a bar stool sipping your own latte. It was pleasant to have some alone time with Jaehee, most of the day you were surrounded by customers and too busy to pay any attention to each other. Even when you were alone with her, its feels like all you ever talk about these days is just business stuff. You used to have so much fun with long mid night calls and fangirling over Zen in the RFA chatroom. As much as you adored being a part of Jaehee’s dream of owning a café and it’s honestly was the best job you ever had, sometimes you missed how things used to be. Even when you saw each other every day, it felt like there were less actual communication between you two than it was when Jaehee was working for Jumin and you still stayed at Rika’s place. 

Sure, it was true that you both were too busy most of the day to actually talk with each other and too tired after you closed the coffee shop at evening, but moments like this one right now… There was really no reason not to just bond over girl talk or something. Well, here goes, you thought, and started “Hey Jaehee, what are you making?” She looked up from her mug of latte art of making and smiled at you: “Well, I was trying to make Makkachin but I think I screwed up”. You bended over the counter for better look. “Aaww, so cute! That’s totally looks like Makkachin!”, you cheered as you viewed illustration of fluffy poodle head on the milk foam. “You are too kind!”, she grinned at you, “it definitely needs more practise”. She picked up her phone to take a picture of the said latte art. Maybe she would post it in café’s Instagram account, even though she wasn’t quite happy with it. But you weren’t done with the conversation just yet. 

“Jaehee, do you remember when we got stuck in the storage room and Yoosung had to come to release us?”, you asked. “Yeah, of course, it was few weeks ago at valentine’s day, was it?”, she ensured with a smile. “Yeah, so funny! At the time I was anxious that we would burn the cake, but it was actually really nice”, you said. “Yeah?”, she asked. “Yeah, it was good to take a break from work and share an honest conversation.” “It really was”, she smiled sweetly at you and continued with more serious expression on her face: “I guess we haven’t really had quality time together after the coffee shop opened”. You were about to say something but she continued: “I really love working with you and this place is my literal dream come true, but sometimes I miss how we used to be… Before we started seeing each other every day at work”. “Oh my god! I was just thinking the exact same”, you called out. Jaehee looked amused by your excited reaction. “I guess I don’t have reasons to call you for support every evening now that Jumin isn’t driving me at the fringe of burn out”, she laughed. “Well yeah”, you said, “now that running this place is the only thing happening in both of our lives, I guess it makes sense that we only talk about work these days”. She looked at you with mildly concerned look at her face, but was it was cut short by the bell over the door. Jaehee walked to the cash register to serve the customer walking in. 

You didn’t see each other much for the rest of the day. Jaehee worked behind the counter to serve the customers while you run the dishwasher in the kitchen and did some paper work at the office. Soon it was time to close the place for today. You collected the last mugs and plates from the tables while Jaehee was closing the cash register. You loaded the dish washer for last round for today and walked to Jaehee who was sweeping the floor with a broom. You approached her from behind and put your hand on her shoulder and asked “Is there something I should do before we can close the doors?” “Not really”, she replied, “we can leave as soon as I’m done with this”. You sit down in the bar stool for moment to wait, it really had been a long day and your legs were tired from standing up the whole day. Jaehee glanced at you over her shoulder: “are you tired?” “A bit, I guess”, you answered honestly. Jaehee freezed at the floor holding a broom still in her hands. You wondered if she’s ok, but then she turned around to look at you. You could see concerned look on her face when she started: “Mc, you are good friend, really the best I ever had. I don’t know what I did to deserve you. You always only think about my best interest… And I know this coffee shop was my dream…” She had a puzzled look on her face when she struggled to vocalize her thoughts. “You really don’t have to work here if its too tiring for you, or this is not the future you imagined to yourself.” 

Oh my god, where was this coming all the sudden? You walked to her and laid both of your hands on her shoulders and sighed “Oh dear…” “Of course I want to work here, with you, on a company I partly own”. You locked eyes with her and corner of your mouth started to twitch up. “Don’t be silly, dear”. Jaehee looked like she was about to burst at tears but she bursted at laugh instead and splurged: “I’m sorry. I guess I was being bit irrational. I just sometimes have this fear that people don’t actually like me and only hang out with me from some sort of feeling of obligation”. “Jaehee, its ok”, you hugged her, “I like working in here, even though I’m tired at the end of days, its normal and I can handle it. To be honest, I would work anywhere, even in a dump, if I only was working with you”. Jaehee bursted out little laugh, but you continued with all seriousness: “I really, really like you”. Jaehee bend to give you a little kiss on the cheek which made your hard beat faster. “I really value our friendship”, she said quietly to your ear. Her warm breath on your ear made you feel dizzy. But you weren’t a fan of all this friendship talk. You had no idea how more obvious you needed to be to make her realize your feeling weren’t purely platonic. And you could bet your ass hers wasn’t either! You were quite sure if she hadn’t realized it herself yet but no change her feeling were purely platonic either. Maybe it was the fact that Jaehee really haven’t had a close friend before that she can’t see that stuff that goes between you two isn’t something that is usually associated with being just friends. You wanted to ask her if she have had feelings toward other women earlier. You wanted to make it as clear as you possibly could that you are in love with her and you want to be more than just a friend. But at the same time you were afraid. Afraid that you would scare her of, that this what you have now will be ruined. Because, even if it was being just friends, it was so much better than living without her. 

Jaehee locked the door and you walked towards metro station and chatted about Zen’s upcoming role. "We should go see it at the premiere”, Jaehee suggested. “Can we really, shouldn’t we be at the café?”, you were excited about it but also bit skeptical. “Sure, the shows usually starts pretty late so we only need to close up couple hours before we normally would”, she look at you to ensure you it’s really ok, “besides, we really have earned one free night!” “Well, we sure have. I’m looking forward to a theater night with you”, you smiled and looked her in the eyes. “Do you think Zen can invite us to the premiere party?”, she started to blabber excited.


	2. Pre-party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I still can’t believe we were invited to the premiere party!”  
> ...  
> “MC…”, she whined, “I’m going to wear a coffee bean sack if you keep this up, I swear to God…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC and Jaehee get ready for premiere night of Zens play.  
> Lots of talk about clothes here this time, lol.

”Jaehee, are you ready? I think we need to leave soon”. You walked into the office where she was sitting by the desk surrounded by papers and binders. “Just a sec, I need to finish making this order”, she replied without raising her head from the papers. “Okay but hurry, I bet you don’t want to be late”, you hurried her. That seemed to be a working argument. Jaehee typed last words to the computer, stood up and started to organize papers back into binders. Slightly annoyed tone in her voice she stated: “I don’t get why we are in a rush, we still have more than three hours”. “Well, I need to take a shower, dry my hair, do my make-up...”, you started listing. “Oh yeah, I forget that you always need hours and hours of preparation time before we can go anywhere”, she grinned at you. “Hey, I bet you haven’t even chosen what to wear yet”, you teased her back. “Yeah, about that…” she blushed little, “I’m seriously going to need your help choosing”. 

Both of you agreed that you were better with girly stuff. You enjoyed doing make-up and experimenting with hairdos. Jaehee always asked you to come shopping with her when she needed new clothes. You enjoyed shopping clothes with her but didn’t want to impose your taste too much on her and let her make her own choices based on what kind of clothes she liked. All her old clothes from back when she still worked in C&R were too formal and she didn’t want to dress in business style anymore since the job didn’t require her to do so. Clothes Jaehee decided to buy were always quite feminine, in very girly and innocent way. She definitely didn’t dress to provoke. You wore quite similar style to work, so that you two would match, and it felt like fitting to café's theme. At home you usually wore comfortable sweaters but you liked to dress to impress when going out, which was something that happened quite rarely these days. Which really was your perfect excuse to get new little black dress for every rare occasion of outing. 

You had decided earlier that you both would go to Jaehee’s place to get ready for the evening in order to save some time because you lived bit further away from coffee shop than her. You had your change clothes and make-up packed on your weekend bag that was sitting in front of you on the floor of the metro train. Jaehee was sitting next to you. “I still can’t believe we were invited to the premiere party!”, she said. “Well, I guess they really had no choice since our company was one of the sponsors of the production”, you smiled at her. It really wasn’t a big production and they have been struggling to fund it, but Jaehee’s excitement made it sound like it was the major entertainment event of the year. And the company really wasn’t making any charity with the sponsorship deal; she had made calculation about it and was sure their collaboration would bring cash flow back to the coffee shop. 

The walk to her place from the metro station wasn’t long but Jaehee helped you with your bag by holding it by the other strap. It was not like it was too heavy for you but you thought it was really cute to carry your bag together like that. Jaehee wasted no time when you get to her place: “I think you need to shower first since you need more time to get ready, let me get you a towel”. You were little worried because there was less time than you would normally need to get ready so you started to strip of the outer layers of your clothes immediately. You wrapped the towel Jaehee gave you around your still mostly covered body and grabbed clean underwear and your dress for the evening from your bag so that you can dress in bathroom after the shower. You were quite comfortable with your body and probably wouldn’t mind her seeing you in your underwear but you didn’t want to make her uncomfortable in her own home. And off to the shower you went. 

“Jaehee…” you stepped out from the bathroom wearing your new black velvet dress with lace sleeves, “can you zip me?”. “Yeah sure”, she walk to you and pulled up the zipper in you back. The light touch of her fingers in your back felt nice. “Oh your dress is so pretty, please help me too choose what to wear”, she beg. “Okay, just get to the shower first”, you grinned at her and went to collect your clothes from bathroom floor quickly. 

You were almost done drying your hair when Jaehee came from the bathroom wearing a bathrobe. You blushed as you catch yourself wondering if she was already wearing underwear under it. You cleared your throat: “Okay, show me what outfits you were considering”. “Considering?”, she sounded worried, “I wasn’t that far ahead yet!”. “Well then, let me see all the dresses you own”, you ordered. 

Every dress she owned were little too casual for this occasion, they were all good for work to be worn with the apron or for a Sunday brunch, but not to theater and premiere party. Materials and colors were bit boring and everything had high collar. Jaehee was grown woman with grown woman body, no need to always dress like a catholic schoolgirl. You were pouting your lip, “do you have anything sexier?”. “S-s-sexy?”, she asked visibly flustered. Oh, she’s so cute when she’s embarrassed. “You know, tight, above the knee, low cut neckline”, you tried to explain what you were looking for. “No…”, she hesitated. “That’s too bad, you definitely body for that”, you fret. “What?!” she shrieked while her face was turning red. “Well, if I had cup size anywhere near you have, I wouldn’t hesitate to show it off...” you continued and watched as Jaehee’s face turned even redder. “MC, please stop!”, she managed to get out of her mouth. “Oh sorry, sorry”, you apologized without actually being sorry, “it probably wouldn't be fair anyways for me, or Zen, if you dress got all the attention tonight”. “MC…”, she whined, “I’m going to wear a coffee bean sack if you keep this up, I swear to God…”

She end up wearing black mini skirt from her C&R office days, even thou she at first wasn’t keen on the idea to wear her old work clothes, loose black lace blouse and black top underneath it. Big, shiny necklace and red lipstick you borrowed her made her look less businessy and more festive. You would have wanted to make her dark smokey eyes to go with the look but you didn’t have time to do both of your make-ups. Nevertheless, you both look stunning. “Okay, we need to get going if we want to say hi to Zen before the show starts”, she rushed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi. Thanks for kudos, they really motivated me to write this second chapter. I even got a bookmark, wow. 
> 
> I thought about writing this chapter about the party but I didn't quite get there yet, so thats going to probably happen in next chapter. Which wont this time appear the very next day. Probably. 
> 
> Thousands thanks for your continued encouragement!


	3. The show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m really looking forward to spend this special night with you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already written the part about the premiere party too, but it was going to be too long so for now Im just posting the part about the play. 
> 
> There is some super syrupy stuff about MC's feeling towards Jaehee. Y'all going to get a toothache. Also, speculation about Jaehee's sexual orientation.

”Wow, you both look…” Zen freezed mid-sentence. “Look like what?” you grinned at him. “Like you should be more covered!” Zen pulled your scarf from your shoulders and start re-arranging it on your cleavage. “Zen, stop!” you pulled the scarf away slightly irritated, “it’s not like I’m even wearing anything revealing”. “Men will be after you two the whole evening, and I sure as hell wont trust their intention”, Zen was pouting. “There is only going to be your colleagues and sponsors at the party, don’t you trust them bit more?” Jaehee asked. “Not the least” Zen paused for a moment, “all men are wolves!” “Surely not all men”, you giggled as Zen proceed to howl like a wolf. “Anyways”, Zen continued, “you both look stunning, and I, your handsome knight in shining armor, shall be driving away any men who attempt to approach you at the party”. “Surely you are busy with work related responsibilities at a party too”, Jaehee stated, “at least you should be entertaining sponsors with your charms”. “Well, aren’t you our sponsors?” Zen asked. “Well, there are plenty of others…”, Jaehee started but was cut off by you noting: “Yes, and you should be kissing our ass, not cockblocking us!” Zen was lost with words, Jaehee giggling. Soon after that you wised Zen your ‘break a leg’s and left him to do last minute preparations and went to find your seats.

“Are you really hoping to find male company tonight?” Jaehee asked shyly as you were sitting in your seats and waiting for the show to start. “Hahah no”, you gave a laugh, “I just said that to mess with Zen”. You turned toward Jaehee to look her into eyes, “I’m really looking forward to spend this special night with you”. You meant every word, she was the only one you were looking forward to spend this rare occasion of free night from work. Jaehee was blushing. She was about to say something, but right that moment the lights in the theatre hall start to dim to signal that the show would start soon. You knew Jaehee wouldn’t want to miss any second of it. 

Jaehee looked like the show was emotional rollercoaster for her, filled with laughter and weeping. She was so concentrated on it she didn’t notice that you were mostly just looking at her reactions instead of the play. Not that the play itself was necessarily uninteresting, but the rare occasion of Jaehee openly showing her emotions in front of you was far more interesting. God, she was so beautiful, like a sweet angel, dropped out of heaven, clean from the sins of our mortal world. Soon it was time for intermission and the lights lit up slowly. Jaehee turned to you with spark on her eyes and most sincere smile on her face, and you really struggled to keep yourself together at the sight. 

“I knew that wearing make-up would be a mistake”, Jaehee whined staring herself in the bathroom mirror, “guess my mascara wasn’t waterproof after all…” “Oh darling, let me fix that for you”, you picked concealer from your handbag and walked to her. With steady hand, you gripped her chin to hold her still and wiped mascara flakes off her lower lid with other hands thumb. Something made the chemistry between you feel supercharged. Maybe it was Jaehee’s vulnerable expression, or intimacy of touching her face. You stopped for a second to take a breath before dabbing concealer under her eyes. “Oh, your lips too…”, you huffed, and proceeded to wipe out the lipstick that had spread over her lips with your finger. You carefully covered skin around the lips with concealer and then applied new coat of your red lipstick on her lips. “Is wearing make-up always such a bother?” she asked when you were done with her lips. “Well, in my experience”, you smirked, “you stop caring at some point of the night when you are drunk enough”. “I don’t know if I even want to know if you are joking or not”, Jaehee glanced at you, “but we better get back to your seat before the intermission ends”. 

It was even harder for you to concentrate on second act of the play. You probably should have tried to pay little more attention on the plot; knowing Jaehee, she would want to analyse it later with you. Instead, you explored your own emotions for her. You knew for sure you are in love with her, and falling for her harder every day you are together. There real question was, if there was a change she had similar feelings for you? Have she even thought about her sexual orientation? You were sure the thing she has for Zen isn’t sexual in any ways. Sure, admiring his looks was part of it, but it has always been primarily about his acting skills. Watching Zen’s acting clearly was some kind of transcendental experience for her, something beyond mere sexual attraction. And if Jaehee didn’t feel it for Zen, who was probably the best looking man on earth, would she really thou feel it for any other men? You were pretty sure she was either asexual or gay, but which one was it? She clearly had strong feelings for you, but you had no idea if the nature of her feelings were anything sexual or romantic. 

You were bit jealous that watching Zen acting wasn’t such an effective stress remover as it seemed to be for Jaehee. She was visibly relaxed, chatty and bright, without a trace of her usual reservedness. You went to see Zen again at backstage and Jaehee spared no praises on his acting skills. Lucky for you, she did all the talking, you weren’t paying enough attention that you could even recall the plot of the play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, about Jaehees sexuality. I've decided that my Jaehee here is going to be demisexual lesbian. My MC is some sort of pansexual. 
> 
> I lolled earlier today when I was re-playing Jaehees route and there was this text conversation where Jaehee asks MC guidance for make up and I was like "I cant believe my fic is canon!" 
> 
> I have been doing some dorky MC cosplay test selfies. You can check them from my instagram (@mc606mysmes). Im also at Amino (Avaruushirvi). And the tumblr asks are still open if you want to know something about me or this fic. 
> 
> So, next time the premiere party. Jaehee is going to get drunk!


	4. Premiere party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a different situation you would have been annoyed by Zen’s patronizing actions, but you just really were relieved to be able to just have fun with Jaehee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings for this chapter: alcohol, people being drunk 
> 
> At this point I'm expecting that y'all played Jaehee's route already. There is one thing mentioned you wouldn't know until after 707's good ending. There is also some hints about secret ends, but I tried to write in a way it doesn't spoil anything. 
> 
> This chapter takes place right after the last one: the play has ended and MC and Jaehee head to the premiere party.

Zen needed to stay at the theater for a while, he would come a bit later with the other actors. You and Jaehee decided to take taxi to the party location. The party was held in a night club that was reserved for this occasion, so there wouldn’t be any other customers. After you left your jackets in the cloakroom, Jaehee turned into you: “Let’s primarily just have a good time tonight”. “But..?”, you asked, her tone gave away that there was something more to that. “But let’s also keep our eyes open for potential party guests”, she continued. That was actually really good idea. You were still technically RFA party coordinator, even though you haven’t held another party after the first you organized. But now that things has settled with Saeran, and everything else that took place before and right after the last party, there has been discussion about the next fundraising party. You talked about it with RFA member and they all agreed, it’s what both of them would have wanted. 

You got drinks from bar and sat down on couch to wait for something to happen. You guessed there would be some kind of speech from the director after everyone had arrived. Your mind was still in the upcoming RFA party. You had to talk about it with Jaehee: “I hate stressing about this on our free night, but I couldn’t help to wonder if I would be able to work full time at the coffee shop while organizing the party”. “Hmm, I guess you’re right”, Jaehee nodded at you, “when Rika was party organizer, she didn’t have any other career to worry about”. You were torn: organizing the party was a responsibility given to you and you wouldn’t want to give it up, but now you had job which you get paid for and what you loved to do as least as much as RFA work. Jaehee picked up on your discomfort and placed her hand over yours: “Don’t worry, it’s alright, we can cut down your hours at the café when you need more time for RFA work”. “If that just means more workload for you, I couldn’t do it”, you were almost fighting tears, “you already do so much work!” “Hey MC, it’s alright”, she hugged you and continued while still holding her arms around you: “when it comes to that, we can always hire more staff”. “I guess so”, you agreed, “but wouldn’t it feel weird to hire some stranger to work at our coffee shop?” She had let go of your shoulders and was sitting across from you on the couch. “Well yeah… I love working with you and I don’t know if bringing other staff would mess up our dynamics” she started hesitantly, “But it can’t go on like this for ever either. We would burn ourselves out without some days off, and it’s not good for business if we have to close the whole place down when we need free night”. There was smile in the corner of her mouth when she continued: “and taking separate days off and only one of us working in the café at those days wouldn’t work either, because you are the only one I want to spend my days off with”. 

You decided to gross that bridge later when it came to it. In other words, you decided to decide it later when the RFA party issue comes topical. You felt better already, even though things were left hanging on the air, undecided. It helped to hear that Jaehee would wish to spend her days off with you, you had been starting to doubt if she would get bored with you after seeing you every day at work. You decided to get new drinks to lift spirits and help you mingle with other guests. After you got your cocktails, you walked toward the crowd of party guests and spotted familiar face. Zen was waving his hands to signal you to come there. Zen proceeded to introduce you to his group of colleagues and other theatre staff: “These two gorgeous ladies are our sponsors, coffee shop entrepreneurs, and my fellow RFA members”. Jaehee praised everyone’s acting performances and they all seemed to appreciate her enthusiasm. Soon, it was time for director’s speech and he wanted Zen and several other actors from the group to join him at the stage. 

Speeches had been nice, you could just stand there silently the whole time without anyone expecting you to be social and engage in small talk. After it was awkward. Zen hadn’t come back to the group and he was the only one you knew, besides Jaehee. People started to small talk with you two out of politeness. “So, how long have you known each other?” You explained how it was funny story actually, stranger leading you into somebody’s apartment and the chain of endless surprises it sparked. “So, is it difficult to be same sex couple in Korea?” the dude continued. Jaehee was opening and closing her mouth, like she was about to say something but didn’t came up with anything. You just bursted into nervous laughter. “No, we are just business partners and good friends”, you finally said. “Okay, my bad”, the dude apologized, “I guess I totally read your chemistry wrong.” You weren’t sure about that, if it was totally off reading of your dynamics, at least you wanted you to be more than just friends and business partners with her. You just didn’t know what was going on inside Jaehee’s head. And you didn’t have a change to ponder it longer, the dude continued: “well, if you aren’t in relationship with each other, and I suppose, not gay, can I have your phone number?” “Which one?” you asked little pissed off. “Yours”, the dude looked you into eyes. You felt little annoyed; not only because, no, you didn’t want to give him your phone number, you didn’t really want anything to do with him, but was it little inappropriate go on assuming that you would be straight if you are not in relationship with each other? Anything good that could have come out of this situation would be him asking that from Jaehee, maybe her answer could have revealed you something about what she was looking for, but no, it had to be you who he asked… 

Zen couldn’t had gone back better time. “I’m sorry I left you two alone with the wolves”, he glanced the group with a grin on his face but you knew he was only partially joking, “I hope they didn’t eat you alive”. “No Dad, we managed few moments without your supervision”, you joked back at him, but really were grateful to be saved by the bell. His interruption couldn’t have come at the better time, you really didn’t want to make excuses to the poor fellow but at the same time didn’t really want to give him your phone number either. “Let’s get new drinks, shall we?” Zen asked and escorted you to bar counter. 

Jaehee started to relax more after you finished your next drinks and got another ones right away. She was smiling and chatting on how amazing Zen was on stage. “Oh my god, this is my favorite song!” you yelled all the sudden when you jam started to play. “Let’s go dancing!” you demanded. Jaehee was little hesitant at first but followed you to the dance floor when she realized you were going with her or without her. You danced together, smiling and sometimes holding each other’s hands. It was nice, you were having fun. At first you found it strange that you were able to dance just together without some creepy dudes pressing against you, but then you realized that Zen was there again, behind you, physically blocking any dude from approaching you. In a different situation you would have been annoyed by Zen’s patronizing actions, but you just really were relieved to be able to just have fun with Jaehee. You danced for few more songs and then decided to get some drinks again. 

Jaehee was starting to act weird. Only when you noticed fumble on her steps, you realized she was totally wasted. She had been drinking same speed as you the whole night even though you were way more heavy weight drinker than her. You should have known, you should have remembered the time when she got drunk in the middle of the work day by the wine Jumin had given her. You needed to get her home. It was easier to convince Jaehee to go home than you thought it would be. “Okay, I go wherever you want, it’s fine as long as I’m with you”, she chirped at you. You said good bye to Zen, got your coats from the cloakroom, and started to walk to the metro station. You placed Jaehee’s hand on your shoulder and hold your hand around hers to keep her in balance. “I’m so sorry, I should have kept an eye on your drinking”, you apologized, “I come with you at your place to check that you’re alright”. “Oh, you’re coming to my place?”, Jaehee slurred, “that so nice!”

When you got to her place, you carefully stripped Jaehee off her coat and shoes and helped her to bed. You placed a glass of water by the night stand and sat on the bed besides her. “Please don’t go, stay with me”, Jaehee begged. “I’m not going anywhere, I’m going to make sure you are all right”, you reassured her. It was for the best that you stayed the night here. At least you got some clothes you could wear to work tomorrow on the weekend bag you had left at hers place so that you wouldn’t need to carry it with you the whole night. You could sleep on the cough. “I only want to work with you, I want to live with you, I wanted to spend every moment with you, move here with me!” drunk off her ass Jaehee was quite affectionate. Even at this state, she managed to be so cute! You couldn’t help but imagine you living together. There was definitely practical reasons for you to move in, she lived way closer to the coffee shop than you and it just felt such a waste to go home after every day to watch tv alone for couple hours and to sleep before going back to work at the morning. You wondered if it was just her drunkenness talking, or if she supported the idea while being sober too. Soon, Jaehee fell asleep. You watched her peaceful sleep for a moment and then made your bed at the cough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Thanks for kudos! I hope somenone out there is actually reading this and looking forward new chapters XD 
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter is coming. I need to recollect my ideas for it, and I'm also spending next week of my holiday from school at my moms place and I don't know if I manage to get writing done even if I bring my laptop with me. 
> 
> But at some point I really want them actually having an honest conversation about their feelings. I can spoil you, that Jaehee is totally feeling it for the MC, too. I feel like it really is canon, and Cheritz just wrote them into good friends instead of lovers because of Korea's still very conservative climate of opinion. Seven, who usually is the one to break the 4th wall, even says something about you dating Jaehee on your smartphone in chatroom at Jaehee's route. 
> 
> Anyways, hit me up in social media! I even made twitter account (or should I say tripter lolololo) for my silly MC cosplay dorking around @error606_mc


	5. Our own happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jaehee, I’ve been in love with you ever since the RFA fundraiser party”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I promised I would post this weeks ago. Sorry!  
> BUT THIS IS FINALLY WHAT WE ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR
> 
> okay, I'm not going to spoil it any further. But there definitely are feelings and talking about them!! 
> 
> This is some kind of closure for this story I've been writing.

Alarm on your phone went off. You hit the snooze button on it. Ugghh, it’s too damn early. Couldn’t you like… own a place that open later at the afternoon and not early in the morning in order to serve coffee to busy people getting to work..? Well, there is no point on complaining, at least you got quite decent hours of sleep since you got back quite early because of Jaehee’s condition. You should have known she can’t hold her liquor. You glanced at Jaehee, sleeping soundly in her bed, messed up mascaras under her eyes. You didn’t have a heart to wake her up so you quietly dig through your back for some change clothes and hit the shower. 

She was awake, sitting on her bed wearing a bathrobe when you get back from the shower. “Oh god, my head hurts”, she muttered while holding her head to her hands. “How are you feeling?” you smiled at her empathetic. “Like a shit”, she sighed, and covered her mouth with her hand after realizing what she just said. You giggled. “Oh sorry, I’m fine, I guess… Mostly just embarrassed”, she covered her head with her hands while talking. “Embarrassed about what?”, you smiled at her while drying your hair with towel. “The condition what I was in”, she blushed, “oh god I made a fool of myself in front of everyone oh god why”, her words turned into mumble. You giggled again. “MC, it’s not funny, I…” she hesitated, “I hope I didn’t ruin your night”. You could see a tear forming up in her eye, so you walked to her, sat by her at the bed and wrap your arms around her. “Hey, hey Jaehee”, you said quietly with comforting tone. “You didn’t ruin my night, you made my night”. “Really?”, she looked up to you with teary eyes. “Yes, drunk you was actually really sweet”, you smiled, and she couldn’t help to giggle little herself. 

You left for work together. You couldn’t help wondering if Jaehee was serious with her offer for you too to live together. This was clearly way more practical than you taking a train and two busses to get to the coffee shop from your place. If she was being serious and would support the idea while sober too, there was still one issue to be cleared before you could actually consider living together… What would you be? You knew you wouldn’t be satisfied with being just roommates. Being just friends was hard for you as it is. You were pretty sure it wasn’t just your hopeful thinking that Jaehee also had feelings for you. Maybe she was just afraid. You knew you were; afraid that she didn’t feel the same, afraid that thing would go awkward between you two, afraid that you would lose her as a friend, even afraid of your own feelings. Not like you were a virgin, but this clearly was a virgin territory for you. Despite being pansexual, you never had been with a woman… 

Your thoughts were cut short with Jaehee walking into the kitchen where you were preparing rolls for the display case. You blushed and were really thankful for the fact that Jaehee didn’t have the ability to read minds. You cleared your throat and asked “are you feeling any better?” “Yeah”, she smiled at you, “I’m just bit tired”. “Try not to burn yourself with the milk foamer, those things are dangerous to use while tired”, you were concerned for real. You turned to look at her when she didn’t answer. She looked like she was deep in her thought, so you asked if everything was okay. “Yeah, I’m all right”, she smiled at you tiredly, “but MC..”, she started as if she was about to ask something. “Yeah?”, you encouraged her to go on. “Can we talk after work?” Oh god, her tone made you worry what she wanted to talk about. You forgot to answer right away, so she continued uncertainly: “I know we just spend the night together and you probably want to be alone after the work but…” Oh shoot, you just realized you didn’t answer yet. “Sure, do you have something special you want to talk about?”, you tried to hide nervousness on your voice. “Don’t worry, not anything bad”, she must have sensed your worry. “I need to go back to serve customers, see you later”, and off she went. 

You were bit anxious about what she wanted to talk. At least it isn’t going to be anything bad like she had promised. Is she going to confess her feelings for you? That would be great! The absolute best! You have been avoiding confessing your own feelings because you still wasn’t sure about her feelings and was afraid to ruin thing between you two. You felt hyperactive, it was hard to concentrate on work, and you kept accidentally dropping stuff from your hands. Jaehee on the other hand seemed to be concentrating on her job just fine, tiredness made her maybe just a bit quieter and slower than she would be normally. Once again the workday went by with you two barely talking with each other.

You put on last round of dishes to the washing machine and walk up to Jaehee who was closing the cash register for the day. You were bit nervous but asked her “are you ready to leave after that?” She just now realized you were there and lifted her head to smile at you: “Yeah, can you wait just a few minutes…” You sat down and watched her finish the job. When she locked the register, you started little hesitated: “So… You wanted to talk about something?” “About what I said last night…” she started. Oh god, is this the moment she’s going to take everything back she said last night and blame it on the alcohol? “I meant everything I said”, she finished the sentence. Oh, that was certainly unexpected but nice. “About us living together?” you asked. “That, but everything else too”, she answered. What everything else? You were confused. She picked on your confuse and continued “about wanting to live with you, about spending every moment with you”. Her voice was quiet, she couldn’t bear to look at you in the eyes. “Jaehee…” you started but couldn’t end the sentence. 

“I’ve never felted anything like this towards anyone before. But then I met you. I’ve never really had close friends so I didn’t know what it was like. But over the time I came to realize that my feelings towards you weren’t purely platonic. I can’t stop thinking about you, I often caught myself just watching you working.  
First I thought that I wouldn’t tell you, you probably wouldn’t feel the same for me. But I watched you turn down every guy that have been approaching you and how you seemed to want to spend your free time with me even when we see each other all day every day at work.  
Maybe there is a small change that you may feel something similar for me too?” Her face was red, she was still staring at the cash register, unable to look at you. You walked, well, almost run, to her and put your arms around her shoulders. “Jaehee, you can’t believe how long I have wanted to do this”, you muttered while brushing your cheek on her neck. “Really?”, she sounded surprised. “Jaehee, I’ve been in love with you ever since the RFA fundraiser party”. 

You brushed her cheek with you thumb. “Of course I want to live with you, I want everything of you, I want our own happy ending!” “Then… Can I do this?”, she put one hand over your neck and the other on your cheek and moved her head a bit closer to yours. Breathy “Yes” was all out got out of your mouth. A kiss, this is what you have been waiting for weeks, months… She gently pushed her lips on yours. So warm, so soft… 

I was almost like out-of-body-experience, like you were watching yourself from distance. Almost like a movie that you were watching. You couldn’t believe this was actually happening! Your lips parted and you gasped for air and locked eyes with Jaehee. For your surprise, she started laughing. “What?”, you asked confused, but couldn’t stop smiling yourself. “It’s just that… we must be biggest fools on the universe”, she laughed again. First you were confused but quickly catch on what she meant: you two being in love with each other but didn’t want to say anything because you were unsure each other’s feelings. 

“Well, I was suspecting that your feelings for me weren’t purely platonic, but I didn’t know if you were ready to admit it even to yourself”, your honesty shooked even yourself. “Oh, I was being more obvious that I thought…”, she laughed little. “I get what you are saying but… I’ve known for a while now that I’m gay”. Well, shook. “I’ve never been into guys so I figured it out a while ago”, she continued, “but I didn’t want to say anything to anyone because I didn’t want anyone to start treating me differently because of it”. “I thought you would never be into me so I didn’t say anything, I though just working with you and being friends was enough for me and I didn’t want to ruin it. Even if gender wasn’t issue for you, why would you pick me when you probably could have anyone from the RFA or like… in general...” her words dissolved into mutter as she was losing her point in this monologue. 

You cupped her cheeks on your hands: “Jaehee, I didn’t want anyone else but you!” “But... Why?”, she asked. “There are people way more good looking, funnier, more sweet and compassionate than me. And I’m just, well, me”. “Well, I could be asking the same question”, you threw the curve ball back at her: “I’m just some random person Saeran found from the street and you invited my into RFA, and in your lives, and everyone was so nice. You especially”. “That’s not true!”, she argued, “I was really bitchy when you first joined”. You couldn’t argue, she was little mean before she got to know you and started to trust you more. She was probably the only one in RFA with some level of healthy skepticism. “Well, I guess you just have to figure a way to make it up to me”, you smiled sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and commenting and sending kudos! 
> 
> I'm super sorry that this took so long. I kind of took a bad advice on writing and my life situation hasn't been optimal in general. Thou, my personal life has been huge inspiration in writing this chapter.  
> I had written this all the way to the kiss but then couldn't finish it and didn't even open the file in weeks. This has been out of my comfort zone for sure. 
> 
> This isn't necessarily the end. I kind of want to write more on when exactly they fell in love and what reasons prevent both of them talking about it sooner. I kind of want to write about their life living together. Something fluffy. Maybe I'll even challenge myself and write a sex scene. We just don't know.  
> But don't hold your breath. At this point I'm just relieved to have completed this. If I shall ever continue this, its not going to happen in near future.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. This is the first thing I ever posted on here. Hit me up if you want me to continue this. You can also find me at tumblr (@kuolettava-avaruushirvi), my asks should be open. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!


End file.
